poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wrath of Prince Naralis Transcript
Here's the transcript for The Wrath of Prince Naralis The episode begins at the Hawkins family home. ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: (humming) ???, ???. Erika Hawkins: ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: Hey, Erika. Erika Hawkins: Looks like somebody's in a good mood. Caleb Lightheart: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. King Lucas: ???, ???. ???, ???. Crowd: (clapping and cheering) ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. ???, ???. Caleb, Erika and Crest: (laughs) Kiki: (laughs) Whoopee cushion! Classic! Crest: (laughs) Did you see the look on your face? Like, like, you were about to sit down, and then... OOOH! Oh! (laughs) It was priceless! Where is my camera when I need it? That could've been perfect for the gallery. We got you good, Kiki! Kiki: You sure did! ???, ???. Alisha: Up to your old tricks, I see. Crest: (stops laughing) Um, uh..maybe...a little bit? Alisha: (smirks) So I take it you’re too busy to dance with your fianceé? Crest: (stammers) Never! Come on, honey, I show you to cut a rug. Alisha: (giggles) ???, ???. Skylar: Good for them. Lynn: Yep. Skylar: Hey, Caleb, ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: ???, ???. ---- Prince Naralis: ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Dalian: The results are in! Who will first prize for best metal? ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Dalian: Ah! Yes! Thank you, Rico, this is perfect! (evil laugh) Warm coco would really hit the spot. Thanks, bud. ???, ???. All: Hi, Dalian. Dalian: (spits, surprised) Emma Trotter: I thought we'd find you here. Dalian: Emma! Hi, hi. ???, ???. I mean, Professor Magra and I did agree, ???, ???. Emma Trotter: Oh, Dalian, don't be embarrassed. Stan: Hey, goggles, quick question. ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- Dalian: But I was able to use this key to translate the text in its entirety. Princess Elena: Dalian, you're a genius! What's it say? Dalian: This is the healing spell, created from ancient light, this is the decay spell, from ancient darkness, and this- this is a third dark spell! It will allow whoever possesses the Dark Crystal's power to wield complete control over the dark thorns. Do-Li Ling: ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: ???, ???. Princess Nadia: So that's why my brother wants the Scroll. Dalian: Yes, yes, but there's more! I found there are four dark magic spells, not three! But I can't seem to find it anywhere on the Scroll. Rocky: Uh, guys, you might wanna stop talking about the secret of the Scroll. ???, ???. Prince Naralis: Don't stop on my account. ???, ???. ---- Rocky: Hey! Where's the kid? Judy Lockwood: The dark elves must've kidnapped him! All: (screaming, panicking) ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Dalian: Where are we? Prince Naralis: ???, ???. ???, ???. Dalian: ???, ???. Prince Naralis: ???, ???. ???, ???. Dalian: Never. ???, ???. Prince Naralis: ???, ???. Isla: ???, ???. Dalian: ???, ???. Prince Naralis: Heh! I was hoping you'd say that. (grabs Dalian's bag) That's why I went through your little bag of tricks. I found something in here that might change your mind. ???, ???. Prince Naralis: Do you recognize this? (shows him the truth serum) Dalian: Ha! No. ???, ???. Dalian: Uh...yes! It's a truth serum of my own design to compel the drinker to tell the truth and answer any question asked!! Wait! But I never drank that. Isla: Lucky for us, you sleep with your mouth open. Prince Naralis: ???, ???. ---- Caleb Lightheart: ???, ???. Magra: ???, ???. ???, ???. Captain Redfox: ???, ???. Rowena Flinch: It might be dangerous. Caleb Lightheart: ???, ???. ---- Prince Naralis: ???, ???. ???, ???. ???, ???. Dalian: Prince Naralis, you're angry. I get it. Believe me, I know what it's like. But you're making a mistake. :Dalian ::The path of hate is a dangerous track ::You take one step and it's hard to turn back ::It pulls you along and though it seems wrong ::It feels right ::Don't you see this path you're on ::Leaves a permanent mark ::It feels good at first then it slowly turns dark ::With each passing day you’re further astray from the light ::Suddenly you lose your way ::And lose the thread ::Lose your cool then lose your head ::Every loss is harder to excuse ::Then you'll see you'll lose your faith ::And lose your soul ::'Til you lose complete control ::And realize there's nothing left to lose ::Nothing left to lose Dalian: Naralis, trust me, becoming the villain isn't the answer! Prince Naralis: Silence! You know nothing of what happened! :Naralis ::The path I'm on is a path paved in black ::I'm taking that road and I'm not looking back ::Each twist and each turn ::Leads straight where I'm yearning to go ::Yes, it's true, my path is dark ::But I see where it ends ::My rivals will fall as my power ascends ::Despise me, that's fine ::I'm taking what's mine even so ::Not like you ::You lost your nerve ::You lost the game ::But you and I, we're not the same ::I'm not lost ::This fate was mine to choose ::So I chose to lose my doubts ::And lose my chains ::Lose each weakness that remains ::Now that I have nothing left to lose ::Nothing left to lose :Dalian ::You have so much to hold on to :Naralis ::I only want my rightful dues! :Dalian ::Listen please, you’ve lost your grip. Have lost your mind. :Naralis ::Lose, I’m not gonna lose! :Dalian ::All's not lost don’t be so blind. Cut your losses, drop :Naralis ::I refuse! :Dalian ::Ooh, choose! :Naralis ::I lose no tears, and lose no sleep! ::What I want I'll take and keep! :Dalian ::It's time for you to chose!! :Naralis and Dalian ::You can't stop turning of the screws Prince Naralis: You'll stay in that cage until this is done. And just in case you think of escaping. ???, ???. ???, ???. :Naralis ::Now I have...Nothing left...to lose. ???, ???. Justin Sparrow: ???, ???. Soren Lockwood: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Soren Lockwood: ???, ???. Do-Li Ling: ???, ???. ---- Skylar: ???, ???. Let's go! ???, ???. ???, ???. Dalian: Ugh! Needs the sun to see the sun, what does it even mean?! (groans) ???, ???. ???, ???. Dalian: Sunlight. ???, ???. Dalian: The words are hidden, and it needs a beam of sunlight to reveal the final spell! Jerdana, you genius! ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: ???, ???. Harmony Briar: ???, ???. ???, ???. Judy Lockwood: Uh... Guys? Caleb Lightheart: What is it, Judy? Judy Lockwood: I found Dalian. ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: Don't move, Dalian. We're coming to save you! Dalian: Not now, I found, ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Dalian: Hurry, the sun is setting! Viktor! Come on! Viktor Redfox: I'm going as fast as I can, Dalian! We're not dying. ???, ???. Skylar: We're almost there, Viktor. ???, ???. ???, ???. Dalian: Come on! ???, ???.